Why Believe?
by The Evill Bugger
Summary: Standalone. Christmas time-ish-Ginny reflects the essential, concrete magic in her world versus the essential magic that requires belief to happen.


**Title: _Why Believe?_**

**Rating: PG **

**Ships: D/GSpoilers: Vague**

**Description:** s.t.a.n.d.a.l.o.n.e. Christmas time-ish--- Ginny reflects the essential, concrete magic in her world versus the essential magic that requires belief to happen.

**Authors Notes** Pardon me if there are any puns in this fic. Furthermore, I know this story may seem vague, but it's an element to the plotline. You'll understand once it's read.

Also, info on my other fic, _Enissophobia_ New chapter will finally be up before New Years!...a thousand apologies for such a long wait.

Lastly, I got the general idea of "magic is belief and who would believe" form a wonderful book written by Francesca Lia Block, titled "_Echo_". I just twisted it up a bit to fit my plot. Also, reviews would be appreciated!

* * *

****

Why Believe?

Ginny grew up believing in magic. Of course--that's how the lifestyle was in their world. Magical spells for better and for worse, for sickness and for better health, even charms and potions to curb death and prolong life.

This kind of magic skill could be taught in academic lessons and sharpened in books. One had to be educated enough to even hold a wand and to use it properly. This practice required precise measurements and correct ingredients, otherwise the potion could be a disaster and could blow up in your face.

Their practice of this kind of magic had law and theory and justice. It was their civilization--those who could encompass the magical talents were part of a great, hidden community throughout the world, living both in harmony and discord.

Despite the advantage of having magic to assist them, there were still problems, the same problems that those without the magical gifts had. Not even the solid proof that magic existed could help Ginny nor her family and friends--her world--escape the every day problems of being alive.

People stopped believing in magic. Why should they have to? That have it at the fingertips--pull out a wand and cast a spell. Enchant time, even. Charm people for or against their will. It was just there, no thought of belief had to go into it--just knowledge. This is the magic Ginny knew. This is the magic Ginny understood. This was the magic Ginny, so to speak, believed in.

It was Christmas of her sixth year Ginny had to believe in another magic--a kind of magic that had no solid proof. A kind of magic that you could read about in books of others' experience with it. The kind where one had to believe in it, otherwise there would be nothing.

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

She and her brother stayed at Hogwarts the Christmas, along with Harry, Hermione, and a handful of other students. It was a white Christmas--driven snow was seen as far as one could see, the castle was light up, warm and cozy. The tree in the Great Hall was magnificent, large and welcoming.

Of course, anything within the castle was worked with magic. A spell cast on these lights, a charm to make them blink and appear as if to be waving. A spell cast to decorate the common rooms for each house. A spell made to keep fire lit all night long. Beautiful, yes. Enchanting, yes--in every sense of the word.

But to Ginny, it appeared to be a bit…fake. Yes, it was there and she could see it, she could touch it and hear it. But she could not feel it.

She spent many days outside in the snow, having fun, yes, but also alone and in a rather melancholy state of mind. She would walk alone, wishing her footprints wouldn't give her away, out towards the lake or towards the forest.

Her wish of wanting her footprints to erased without and of her effort placed into it--such as enchanting them away. She wanted the snow to be left untouched, pure for the sake of a different kind of reality.--was a wish not granted, for one day she was followed to her spot near the placid, semi-frozen lake.

It was a gray day, a good day to fit her mood. She was thinking about nothing in particular when she heard the crunch of snow. There stoop her sworn enemy since day one. He stood with a slight smirk on her face, his green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck snuggly.

Naturally, he fierce gaze cut to him and she gave him not chance to explain himself. "what are you doing here?" she spat indecently.

"Nice to see you too, Weasely."

"Answer me, Malfoy, or get the hell out of here." there was a sense of desperation in her voice, but that was far below the fiery tone.

"Same as you--to get away."

From that day forward, they would meet there whenever one would see the others footprints. Still cold and mean to each other in front of others, but when alone the harsh façade would calm down--even if just a bit--to allow some decent conversations.

They found common ground on the basis of loneliness and sorrow, even though it'd be a cold day in hell before either one of them were to admit it. They fought often and kept the conversation light, but it grew and grew over break.

Before Christmas Eve, they had known each other enough to tell you the other's pet peeve or deepest fear. That common ground or grief paved the way to a sort of comfort for the two, even thought it was unspoken.

The days grew shorter and shorter. Ginny was laughing more and Draco--to some--was more cheerful the usual. It rose some questions, but those who thought about it long enough gave up on the possibility--they found it too hard to believe and therefore did not pursue their suspicions.

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas that the two shared a kiss…then a few more. It was long over due and they finally could admit to themselves that they had fallen, in a sense, for each other.

Things moved quickly, but Draco nor Ginny was bothered by it. They both knew in an unspoken agreement that that's just the way things were supposed to be. It was like something that was waiting to be found, waiting for the chance to grow. It wasn't something that time could control and their feelings were in their own hands.

Naturally, other students began to find out. It became too hard to hide anymore and they both cared less and less about what others thought. Of course, there were angry words and conflict, even some spells thrown around, but it was eventually--reluctantly for some--accepted.

Anyone who witnessed the two together knew that it was something special--something rare, even for the holiday season. There was a certain tranquility about the castle now that there wasn't before. No one dared to disrupt it. No one, after a while, even cared to.

It one on the Eve of Christmas when things began to confuse Ginny. Of course, she cared deeply for him but something was not right. How could she care so much for the man she grew up to hate? For the person that made her life a misery. How could she want the spawn of the man who tried to kill her years before?

Surely no one could fall in love within such a short period of time under normal conditions--not alone theirs?

Ginny decided that her feelings had nothing to do with those facts. It was beyond that--something she couldn't put her finger on and it angered her. She did not believe that some one her age could fall in love. She didn't believe that someone like her could fall in love with someone like him.

She didn't believe that she could fall in love and she didn't believe that he could love her enough.

She could see the spells cast from a wand and smell the potions being brewed. She could see and touch the lights in the castle. She could hear the fires cackle. She could cast her own spells and brew her own potions. She could believe in that unearthly magic that she could create but she could not believe in love.

She did not realize this at first.

It was getting dark and Ginny left, going down her usual trail to the lake. She was wrapped up tightly in her big coat and robes. It was colder than usual and the wind was brisk. She sat on a log and waited.

He followed her, like he always did. His black hat covered his hair, though some stands of his bangs came loose. His cheeks were paler than usual and his nose was red.

"Why did you come down here? It's getting darker by the moment. On misstep and you could've fallen into the lake."

"I didn't want to go to the Great Hall." she told him barley above a whisper. The wind blew, icy, making them both shiver.

"It's warm in there, your friends are there. It's Christmas Eve. Let's go back to the castle."

"I'd rather stay."

"You are so stubborn! C'mon, it's freezing and you'll get sick. It's only going to get colder. They suspect more snow. Now let's go." He went to grab at her arm, but she hissed away.

"You don't think, do you? You never thought about how I'd feel when we started this!"

Draco stepped back, confused. "Gin, what are you--"

"You never considered the possibility that I may hold a grudge!"

"What in the bloody hell--"

"You never stopped to wonder if....if..." Ginny stopped her spitfire of words, wondering what exactly why she was ranting. What really was this about?

"What are you going on about, Gin?" Draco's words hit her.

"I'm not sure." She answered, her mind drained.

"What grudges?" He demanded, stepping back up to her. "What part of the past will you bring up now?"

"It has nothing to do with any of that," she admitted lowly. Ginny traced lines in the snow with her gloved finger, avoiding his eye.

"Then what is it?!"

"If I knew, there would be no problem," she told him in an even tone, looking up at him.

Draco sighed. What more could he do? She obviously didn't want to tell him. He sighed deeply again. "What would you like me to do?"

Ginny sniffed. "Draco, I...I don't like this at all!"

"Don't like what?" He said "

"Ginny, what in the hell are you talking about?! Stop talking around in circles and tell me what's going on!"

"I think we should have waited before we got together." She told him flatly.

Draco stiffened and his eyes went cold. "You're right. Now is the wrong time." And he turned around and left.

They say the distance makes the heart grow fonder. Ginny never understood this fully until now. Even though it had only been a day since he turned his back on her, she was already starting to see her mistakes boil up from underneath the carpet.

She wanted to find his desperately, but she decided against it. Yes, her was right-- she was stubborn. She wouldn't let anything stop her in her tracks. She would push past it all. She would push past him.

Christmas morning dawned on them, quite literally, quickly the next morning. Ginny woke up and went to the common room, where everyone else in her house was, opening gifts and eating chocolate.

"Finally, Gin! Come 'an open your presents!" Ron called to her. She couldn't help but crack a grin and she went quickly down the stairs.

The morning provided a great amount of distractions for Ginny. Between the lovely gifts, food and her trying to keep a smile on her face, she hardly dwelled on Draco. Thought about him, yes, but did not dwell.

It was before dinner, outside the Great Hall, when Harry approached her alone. He was wearing the sweater her mother had made for him--they garnet wool with an embroidered, golden "H" on the front and a snitch on the right sleeve. His hair was, as usual, disheveled and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Don't even say nothing's wrong, because I can't be that easily swayed. What's going on, Gin?" He asked her lightly.

"Harry, honestly, its nothing--"

"I told you not to even try."

"Seriously, there's nothing you can do to help. I appreciate your concern but there's nothing--"

"Don't pretend I haven't known you for the past seven, eight years. It's Malfoy isn't it?"

Ginny bit her lower lip and gave in, nodding slightly.

"I don't want to pry." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Harry, really...There's nothing--" she sighed. "I can't be in love with him."

"What?"

"I can't be in love with him. It's like, somehow, I'm trying to be but I can't. I don't see it."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

Ginny looked at the floor. "I don't see how I could--"

"Gin, look up at me." She looked into his trademarked green eyes. "Ginny, do you remember the Mirror of Erised?"

"I remember hearing about it, yes. You saw you and your parents happy."

"I saw what I saw because I believed in it. I knew it _couldn't_ happen, but I still saw it. Sometimes some things aren't meant to have thought put in to it."

"But Harry, I don't understand--"

They were interrupted by the sound of the large bell, signaling the start of the Christmas Feast.

"Sometime you just have to have a bit of faith and just go with it." He told her and smiled. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

The sound of student's footsteps could be heard. Ginny nodded and the darted into the Great Hall before the crowd took over.

Everyone was joyous and happy as they ate. Ginny's mind was so caught up in what Harry told her that she didn't even notice Draco's absence until Hermione asked.

With a simple glance and nod at Harry, Ginny tore off to her Gryffendor towers, grabbing her coats and hat. Once outside in the freshly fallen snow, with a deep breath, she followed the footprints.

Ginny grew up believing in the magic that her world and life revolved around. She grew up learning spells and charms and potions. She was taught how to cast and brew and how to use a wand properly. She knew how to use her magic for the better and for the worse, for better health and to cure sickness.

This kind of magic was real and didn't have to be believed in. It was solid and it was the way their world worked.

Ginny found out that all magic had to be believed in. Because she read somewhere that magic was belief and who would believe?

Love was belief. If both magic and love require belief then wouldn't love be magic?

She had to believe in magic before she could believe in love. Once she started believing in this form of pure magic--that appeared to have no proof at all--those every day problems that a wand could not cast away didn't seem to be as important. Her faith in this new magic whisked the problems to be almost nothing.

People stopped believing in magic. Why should they have to? There was the concrete proof from their wands there for them. Ginny thought for a moment--just a small moment--why she should believe in something that had no rock-solid proof? If love was magic and magic was belief who would believe?

Ginny had to believe in herself and that she could fall in love. She had to believe in faith and that he could love her. She had to believe in this kind of magic.

Then she looked at the ring on her finger. She looked next to her, the calmed, sleeping figure of her man. She looked at the photo on her nightstand. Smiling, happy, with her family, friends, and Draco. In a world where you didn't need to think of magic as a belief, in a world where it was a way of life-- who would believe in something with no proof?

Ginny scoffed. No proof? She laid back down and wrapped her arms around her husband.

This was all the proof she needed.


End file.
